Manny Santos
Manuella "Manny" Santos (born August 15, 1989) is portrayed by Cassie Steele. She is called "the School Slut" multiple times, and this may be true. Season 1 in Season 1]] Manny is first seen helping her best friend Emma Nelson out of a jam involving a boy the latter met over the Internet and wanted to meet in person, but who tried to rape her. Manny continued to help Emma throughout season one with her causes and personal dilemmas. She was also very supportive of her relationship with Sean. On her first day of high school, Manny and Emma were both bullied by Spinner. Spinner stopped when Manny cried and tricked him. They also met Liberty and were seen with J.T and Toby. She begins her trajectory in popularity by joining Paige Michalchuk's Spirit Squad, despite Emma's complaints that it is sexist. When Manny refused to back down from Emma (or from Paige and Hazel when they try to take advantage), she gains their respect and a place on the squad. Season 2 Manny and Emma both fell for Craig Manning, a new student in Grade 9. While it was Emma who initially seemed to be winning Craig's affections, Craig surprised both girls by asking Manny to dance at an '80s dance for upperclassmen which Manny and Emma snuck into. A few episodes later, Manny and Craig went on their first date to a carnival. While Manny was head over heels, Craig was put off by how much Manny reminded him of his little sister, Angela (this is believed to be an inside joke by the writers; Angela is portrayed by Cassie Steele's real-life sister Alex Steele). He broke it off with her harshly, leaving Manny crushed. With Spike Nelson and Snake Simpson's wedding approaching, Manny notices Sean Cameron's lingering affection for Emma. She discusses Sean's affection with Emma, and encourages her to invite him to the wedding. When Emma refuses, Manny takes matters into her own hands and plays matchmaker by secretly giving him an invitation. When things get hectic, Manny reveals she invited him which angers Emma. The two exchange insults about meddling (Emma meddles by telling Snake that Spike is pregnant and is considering an abortion), but quickly cool off. Thus, Manny is the key catalyst to Sean and Emma's second relationship. Season 3 At the beginning of her freshman year, Manny finally started to come into her own. A popular, upperclassman, soccer player named Sully caught Manny's eye, but her attempts to get his attention went unnoticed. While bemoaning her "cute" reputation with Paige, the older girl told her that if she didn't like her image, she should simply change it. Manny took the advice and her new appearance took "sexy" to the edge. While she was ogled by the entire male student body for wearing visible thongs and skimpy tops, Emma and Liberty Van Zandt feared she was sacrificing her dignity. Manny saw it as jealousy, and was particularly indignant to Emma's reaction, telling her to support her like Manny had always supported Emma over the years. Also, J.T. Yorke began to crush on Manny and she seemed to feel the same way until Sully suddenly took an interest in her and asked her out. Manny then gets a new attitude, which Emma refuses to put up with Sully quickly became Manny's boyfriend, but she grew agitated with his inattentiveness. Although it wasn't witnessed on-screen, it became clear that Manny broke up with Sully when her focus resumed on Craig, who was dating Ashley Kerwin at the time. After a misunderstanding with Ashley led to a big fight and break up at Paige's sixteenth birthday party, Manny met Craig to console him. He took her back to his garage where they proceeded to have sex. Craig kept up his relationship with Manny even after making up and getting back together with Ashley. One night, while trying to hook Emma up with a new boy named Chris, the two girls attended a rave. With Ashley out of town, Craig showed up, on Manny's invitation, and they proceeded to hook up again. Manny took Craig back to Emma's room in the private basement of her house. After leaving the rave alone, Emma discovered Manny and Craig making out on her bed. She kicked Craig out and refused to talk to Manny. The next day at school, the girls had a particularly ugly argument in which Manny called Emma "the prude princess" and Emma called Manny "the school slut." Manny was losing friends left and right, but she continued to secretly date Craig. Over Christmas break, Manny and Craig met up in secret and she begged him to break up with Ashley for her but Craig said he couldn't. After talking to Caitlin Ryan, Craig realized he loved Manny and went to the ice arena to tell her he would break up with Ashley. When Craig went to Ashley's house she gave him a vintage guitar that belonged to her grandfather, so he didn't have the heart to break up with her. Manny was unaware of this, as Craig had told her he ended things with Ashley. Thinking they were history, Manny made a comment to Ashley about dating Craig. A bewildered and upset Ashley slapped Craig across the face and broke up with him while they were performing on stage in front of a large audience. Manny soon followed suit. A nasty flu spread throughout Degrassi once school was back in session, and Manny appeared to come down with it. She felt sick and vomited several times. It soon became obvious, however, that Manny wasn't sick--she was pregnant. Not knowing who else to tell, she confided in Spike Nelson, Emma's mother, who had Emma when she was around Manny's age. Spike comforted her, and even Emma and Craig were supportive. Craig, it seemed, was maybe a little too supportive. His fantasies of raising a family drove Manny to the breaking point when she realized she wasn't ready to have a child. Her conservative Filipino family had previously brought her to see her cousin, who was sent to a convent in the Philippines when she had gotten pregnant. She decided to tell her mother that she was pregnant, and also that she wanted an abortion. Her mother was surprisingly supportive. However, Craig flew off the hinges, his dream of a family shattered. Manny's decision also further harmed her fragile relationship with Emma, who likened Manny's abortion to Spike getting an abortion. Concluding with MANNY IS PREGNANT! Things only got worse when an angry Ashley found Craig and Manny with a baby names book and announced the scandalous pregnancy to the entire student body in the cafeteria. This heightened Manny's new reputation as the school slut. Manny finished the school year depressed and, for the most part, anti-social. JT, who had been harboring feelings for her since the beginning of the year, attempted to date her, though to no avail. Eventually, however, the two attended the end of the school year dance together, and began dating. Season 4 To celebrate the beginning of a new school year (and to possibly forget about Liberty's unrequited love for Chris which was wrecked by Emma), Liberty invites Manny, J.T., and Toby over to her house for a party in her jacuzzi. While sipping drinks, J.T. jokes around and is ready to step into the jacuzzi when Liberty's precocious little brother, Danny, pantses him. It is revealed that J.T.'s manhood doesn't quite measure up to Manny's old boyfriend's, Craig. She begins chatting with him more which upsets J.T. who sees Craig as a threat. Manny grows annoyed of J.T.'s constant childish antics, and Liberty suggests she breaks it off with him. J.T., however, has plans of his own. The night he invites her over to finally have sex is consequently the night she wants to break it off. Manny gets nervous and decides to leave the room to get the courage to break up with him. Her friendship with Emma continued to be strained, especially as Emma became more of a social climber. She scolded Emma for stealing Chris away from Liberty just because she didn't want to be succeeded by "unpopular" Liberty. When Emma contracted gonorrhea after performing oral sex on Jay who was at the time Alex's boyfriend, Manny informed a boy who was meant to share a kiss with Emma in a school production of Emma's situation. Of her original group of friends, only her relationship with Toby remained steady, with her comforting him following the shooting and the death of Toby's friend Rick, as well as patching up the friendship between him and JT. She even danced with him at a Degrassi function (though the latter may have been to make up for some of her poor behavior around that same time). In the meantime, Manny focused on Spirit Squad, but tensions arose between her and squad captain, Paige Michalchuk. Paige's boyfriend, Spinner Mason, grew attracted to Manny, and eventually Paige and Spinner broke up over it. Manny then began dating Spinner, which was obviously a problem with Paige. While Paige carried on an illicit affair with student teacher Matt Oleander (with Manny knowing and not telling anyone), Manny essentially ran the squad and Paige took all the credit. Paige and Manny got into an verbal altercation in the hall, which turned into a physical fight where Matt pulled Manny away, and Ms. Hatzilakos pulled Paige away. Manny angrily yells out Pagie and Matt's affair, which gets Matt fired. Paige then makes Manny the school mascot when she gets jealous that the squad prefers Manny over her. Manny, wanting revenge, got her friends Darcy Edwards and Chante Black to drop Paige in a cheer routine in front of the entire school, thus breaking her leg. Paige, far from finished, retaliated by stripping Manny of her prom dress (the same one Paige wore) in front of everyone when she becomes Prom Queen and starts to laugh as Manny runs away humilaited. In the girl's locker room, they get into a heated argument, but after it's over, they agree to end their rivalry. By the end of her sophomore year, Manny, still battling insecurity, broke it off with Spinner, even though he wanted desperately to stay with her. She had a flirtation with a new kid named Chester that essentially went nowhere but led her to realize that even after everything that happened with Craig she had to stay true to her feelings for Spinner, though she did make him promise never to hurt her. This relationship quickly ended after Manny learned of Spinner's involvement in the school shooting. During summer, Manny played a major part in Kevin Smith's movie being shot at the school. Season 5 Manny is now a junior in high school, and drama is following her now more than ever. She is pursuing a new goal of becoming an actress, battling bad decisions, and exploring old relationships as she appears to have restored her friendship with Emma. She considered plastic surgery and went so far as to make a deposit on her credit card, when her parents found out. Her controlling, abrasive, and verbally insulting father scolded her for being a "loose girl" and a "slut." She stormed out of the house in tears and ran off to a party that the new boy Peter Stone (who Emma liked) invited her to. After a couple of blonde girls made fun of her body, she retreated to the bar, where she proceeded to get drunk on vodka. She took Peter into the bathroom, after Peter said "It's time for this little girl to go home" as she replied "I'm not a little girl". They talked, Peter thinking Manny and him were going to make out. To show that she wasn't interested without hurting his feelings, she said "Maybe we should make a little movie, cause cameras never lie". He replied as he said "You're right Manny, Cameras NEVER lie. This camera would be a great second opinion." He took out his camera and it lead to a little confrontation in a bathroom with Peter, where she said "I'm going to be an actress, an Academy Award winning actress, and you can sell this for a million dollars, cause I'm gonna be famous!" as she exposed herself (topless) for Peter's camera. They both smiled, but Manny didn't know what problems she had next. Later that night, she drunkenly sneaked into Emma's basement, falling through the basement window and landing in a laundry basket. The next day she told Peter to erase the video, cause it would ruin her reputation. He said he'd do it if Manny went out with him, but Manny didn't believe him. While the boys were in the gym, she sneaked off into the boys room, looking for the camera. Peter finds her then they had an argument. After she called him a freak, he forced her to buy him a new camcorder, or he will send it to everybody. He said before she left "Maybe I should start selling tickets to our little movie." he said as he played the video in front Manny, leaving angrily. She tells him at lunch that she would go out with him, but he said no. He sends it to the whole school, kicking Manny off the squad, leaving her best friend, Emma, mad at her, and everyone watching the video. When she went home, her parents (mostly her dad) and Manny talked and her dad kicked her out. She moved in with Emma. She does end up with a little vindication in the end when Peter gets in trouble with the school officials and his mother, who is also the school principal, for distributing pornography on school grounds. Through all of her trouble, Manny and Craig seemed to be getting close after he protected her from Peter and sympathized for her current situation. The two shared a romantic kiss when he visited her at Emma's house where Manny was staying for the time being and proceeded to get back together. With Emma's life going downhill, they both stopped eating(Emma for control, and Manny to lose weight for her audition). Manny has an amusing scene where she is in the cafeteria looking at pizza saying "Please stop saying my name. Stop! Manny, Manny." Emma catches her in the hall eating pizza and Manny tries to tell her that it quelches audition stress. Emma takes her into the bathroom to throw it up, but Manny refuses and walks away. Manny quickly decided it was stupid, but she realized that Emma hadn't stopped. She and Peter (Emma's no longer secret boyfriend) tell Emma's parents and Emma becomes furious and tells Manny to leave, but then Emma falls to the floor and can't breathe. Later she is seen in the hospital with Emma who had a panic attack and tearfully tells her she needs to stop or she's gonna die and Emma tells her she'll try to beat this. Emma had developed anorexia. As Craig leaves for his musical career, he becomes more attached to Ellie. When Manny calls to talk to him, he and Ellie are sitting around his garage chatting about nothing. When Joey comes to hand him the phone, he tells Joey to tell her they're studying. Manny senses some chemistry between Craig and Ellie, but soon drops her suspicions, as there are nothing between Craig and Ellie. In the season finale, Darcy Edwards, Spinner's new girlfriend, is jealous of Manny and Spinner's past relationship because she believes that they still like each other (which they don't). The two get into a cat fight where Darcy calls Manny a slut. Season 6 Season 6 begins with Manny trying to keep Emma from relapsing back into her anorexia. As the year progresses she is quickly becoming very popular and shedding her old reputation as the "school slut". After Darcy's jealousy of Manny and Spinner's past relationship led to a nasty fight between the two girls in the season five finale, they become friends. Darcy, the new Spirit Squad captain, invites Manny back on the squad as the team's choreographer and this year Emma has a new romantic dilemma but Manny sticks by her side this time, wanting to make this year free of "Emma Drama-rama". When a 15-year old new student named Mia Jones auditions for the squad, both Darcy and Manny are impressed with her. She is soon revealed to be a single mother. While Manny doesn't mind, Darcy becomes very judgmental towards her and despite her impressive skill, does not allow her to be on the squad due to her conservative religious beliefs. Manny won't let that decision stand, so she and Mia confront Darcy about her unfair decision. After the confrontation indirectly causes a huge fight between nearly everyone in the gym, Mia gives up to avoid any further problems. Manny would've quit as well had Mia not convinced her otherwise. Later in the episode, If You Leave, both Manny and Darcy are inviting Mia to join the Spirit Squad to help them win the cheering competition (possibly showing that Darcy was asking for forgiveness), but Mia turns down the offer. .]]Captain Darcy and new squad member Peter get some dangerous ideas on how to raise money for the new uniforms. Darcy and Peter decide to sell revealing photos of Darcy online. But their ideas make Manny doubtful. Manny tells them to stop the pictures as it is creepy. However Darcy doesn't listen. Manny tries to get over her break-up with Craig, and uses Liberty's birthday as an excuse to throw a party. Emma thinks that only a few people will come, so she agrees to it. JT leaves the party to look for Liberty after having a fight with her, only to find Johnny DiMarco and Drake Lempky outside, as they had been thrown out because of Johnny's spraying Jay with beer. When J.T. sees them, he faked a laugh and told the Lakehurst students that they slayed him with their humor. Drake, who appeared to be drunk, said to J.T., "Oh yeah, mascot boy? Laugh at this", pulled out a switchblade, and stabbed J.T in the back. Johnny, shocked, replied to this by saying,"What the hell did you do?!" Drake and Johnny fled the scene. After being rushed to the hospital, he is pronounced dead. Manny is slowly going into a relationship with Damien, a boy she danced with at the party. After Liberty finds J.T. stabbed in the back, everyone goes to the hospital to get him help. Manny is seen breaking down and blaming herself because the party was her idea. Sean tells her it's not her fault, but she still blames herself and when they learn that J.T. died, she breaks down worse than anyone else. After the murder of JT, Manny's parents decide to reconcile with her after realizing that life was too precious and short to hold a grudge against their own child, and they want her to move back home, possibly because of what happened at Emma's house. That situation briefly created a problem for Emma, Sean, and the rest of the school. They all objected to Manny dating a boy that attended the same school as the boy who killed JT. At least for the time being, Emma and Manny are on good terms and still the best of friends. Season 7 Manny learns that Peter and Darcy have become an item. Manny lets Darcy know that she is fine with the fact that her friend is dating one of her past enemies. When Manny convinces Darcy to go on a snowboarding trip with her, Darcy invites Peter. While at the resort, Jane tells Darcy and Manny about a party that is going to be held. Manny and Darcy decide to go. After Darcy insults Manny, by telling her that she has no morals or self-respect, Manny leaves Darcy at the party where she gets raped. Manny, thinking that her and Peter willingly had sex, tells Darcy that every girl is entitled to a secret. However, word soon spreads through the school. Then, the Friendship Club finds out and takes Darcy's abstinence ring away. After a bit, Darcy tells Manny that she did not have sex with Peter, but that it was rape, and that she has chlamydia. Manny then tells Darcy she has to tell somebody. After Manny learns that Darcy was raped, Manny is there to help her and comfort her. One day during Spirit Squad practice, Manny notices Darcy isn't there. She decides to check the showers for her and finds Darcy fully clothed in the shower with her wrist cut open. Manny grabs a towel and tells Darcy to put pressure on it while she dials 911. At the hospital, Peter and Manny talk about how Peter wants to tell Darcy's parents, but Manny tells him not to because rape victims need to heal at their own pace. When Darcy's mother comes up to her and asks why her perfect daughter would try to kill herself, Manny keeps it a secret, knowing that Darcy needs to tell them in her own time. At the end of the premiere, Manny and Peter get Darcy's abstinence ring back for her and Manny tells her that her rape did not count as sex. In We Got the Beat, Manny is turning 18 and her parents are throwing her a traditional Filipino party to celebrate her becoming an adult. Manny is angry that her parents, especially her father Joesph, won't let her make her own choices, such as an acting career. When she accidentally causes some minor damage to her father's car - only the passenger's side headlight - she goes to Jay for help, and he comes through. With that, she enlists Jay's help in trying to make her parents call off the party. This backfires when Manny's parents love Jay despite that he was expelled from school and is 2 years older than Manny. This is because Jay is doing well as a mechanic, and his boss is teaching him to run a business. At her debut, she decides to prove to her parents she is a good actress and pretends that she and Jay are dating and that she is going to become a maid instead of going to University. Her father gets mad at her, but Manny tells him she was acting which makes him realize she has a gift and decides to let her become an actress, but insists that she pursue an education. They both compromise when she proposes going on to college with a major in Theater but keeping science as a minor. Manny is happy and the episode ends with her and her father dancing. Her mother winds up dancing with Jay. Interestingly enough, Manny never said anything about her relationship with Jay being an act. After beginning a relationship with Manny, Jay kisses Manny in front of her door after a date and her father catches them. As an excuse, Manny tells her father they were celebrating their engagement. The next day, Jay gives her a fake diamond ring, as if it were her engagement ring. Jay helps Manny for an upcoming audition at Smithdale, but after a fight, he gives her a DVD of them making out instead. When Manny realizes Jay switched the tapes, she tries to audition without it, but she stumbles when she sees Jay sitting in the back row of the auditorium, causing her to not get accepted into the university. She then tells Jay the ring and the fake engagement means nothing to her and throws the ring on the floor. Soon after she is given another chance and is accepted into the university. She then suggests to Jay that they give the engagement another shot "for real" when she is told of everything Jay did in order to help her get another chance. They meet up at a Purple Dragon concert, where Craig played. Manny seemed to have realized her relationship with Craig had been a 'puppy love', since Craig only took her as a 'substitute' every time Ashley left. When Manny decides she wants to meet Jay's parents, Jay tells Manny his parents had been deported to Malta and that, since he was born in Canada, he decided to stay behind. Manny then realizes that Jay is taking their engagement seriously upon learning that her ring has a real diamond. At a school dance, Manny shows Jay tickets to Malta and tells him she really wants to meet his parents... until she finds out Jay lied about his parents living there. They start to argue and Manny wonders why he lied. Jay then discovers Manny doesn't have her ring on and he realizes she sold the ring to get plane tickets for Malta. He then tells Manny the ring was really special to him because it belonged to his mother, who died when he was little. The day after, they run into each other while attempting to call the other. They decide to tell each other the truth, so Jay confesses the truth to Manny about what happened with his parents. After his dad got with a third wife, Jay felt like he chose her over him, so he made a scene at his dad's wedding and then lost touch. Manny and Jay decide they would always be honest with each other and reconcile. While Jay is upset with Manny for selling his mother's ring, Manny attends an auction to try to sell the Malta tickets, but they end up buying them back. After Jay and Manny have a fight, Jay breaks into the pawn shop and steals back the ring. He then gives it to Manny the following day. While Manny is happy about this, she later learns that Jay stole the ring from the pawn shop. Manny later confronts Jay about this, and after an argument and the exchange of words, the couple separates. Near graduation Manny receives a call from her agent offering her to play a starring role in Westdrive. Excited to finally have a chance in stardom she accepts the role. After realizing that the time of the shooting will take at least 6 months, conflicting with her school time she is forced to choose whether to pursue the role or start school. After a few encouraging words from her father knowing she'll make the right decision, she tears up her contract with Emma and is able to go to Smithdale after all. After hearing that Liberty and Damien hook up during Senior Prom, Manny tells off Liberty not to tell anyone especially Emma until after graduation. When Toby finds out, everyone shortly does leaving Liberty friendless until she delivered her valedictorian speech. Her speech reminded everyone the importance of friendship and how all these years meant to her, making her reconcile with her friends. Season 8 Manny ends up sharing a dorm with Liberty Van Zandt, Emma Nelson, and a guy named Kelly Ashoona at Smithdale University. She had a short crush on Kelly. Manny is involved in theatre arts and is now seen doing a lot of Yoga. Season 9 In Close to Me Jane and Manny became friends and she is always teasing Jane about her friendship with Declan. She goes to Spinner's house warming party and when she sees Declan flirting with Jane she gives Jane a concerned look. All through the episode Manny gives boy advice to Jane, and some of the advice she gives are the reasons why Jane cheated on Spinner with Declan. Relationships *Craig Manning **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Should I Stay or Should I Go?" (307) ***Broke Up: "kool, Part 2" (312) ****Reason: Manny finds out Craig didn't break up with Ashley as he said he had. **Second Relationship *** ***Broke Up: "Accidents wont happen Part 2" (315) ****Reason: Manny gets an abortion against Craig's wishes when he was excited about having his own family **Third Relationship ***Start Up: "Weddings, Parties, Anything" (505) ***Broke Up: "feel so good!"Part 2" (610) ****Reason: Craig is a shotting addict, and is obviously in love with Ellie. *Sully **Start Up: "U Got the Look" (303) **Broke Up: "Should I Stay or Should I Go?" (307) ***Reason: Sully only used her because of her looks. *J.T. Yorke **Start Up: "Our House" (321) **Broke Up: "Mercy Street" (404) ***Reason: Manny believes JT is too immature. *Gavin 'Spinner' Mason **Start Up: "Bark At The Moon" (413) **Broke Up: "Eye of the Tiger" (416) ***Reason: Manny finds out Spinner was behind Jimmy's brutal attack in the school shooting. * Mick ** Start Up: Sometime before'"Degrassi Goes Hollywood"' ** Broke Up: "Degrassi Goes Hollywood" ***Reason: He doesn't believe that Manny can act and is too controlling. *Jay Hogart **First Relationship ***Start Up: "We Got The Beat" (707) ***Broke Up: "Bust A Move Part 1" (713) ****Reason: Jay was too clingy. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Bust A Move Part 2" (714) ***Broke Up: "Ladies' Night" (720) ****Reason: Jay goes back to his "bad ways" by stealing Manny's engagement ring from the pawn shop **Third Relationship ** Start Up: "Degrassi Goes Hollywood" *** Reason: Manny realizes that Jay loves her and she still loves him. Santos, Manny